1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to clamp mechanisms, and more particularly to a clamp mechanism for a workpiece having an oblique surface.
2. Description of Related Art
During manufacturing, machining apparatuses such as grinding and milling machines generally machine a plurality of workpieces in a horizontal position, however, many workpieces have oblique surfaces which are difficult to clamp at a plurality of predetermined positions for being machined.
A frequently used clamp mechanism includes a base and a fixing member, and the base has an oblique surface on which the fixing member fixes the workpiece, while the other side of the workpiece is held in a horizontal position for being machined.
However, the oblique surface of the base is unchangeable, and being capable of merely clamping the workpieces having oblique surfaces with a certain particular oblique angle. As a consequence, multiple clamp mechanisms are required for the workpieces having oblique surfaces with different oblique angles, and the machining cost is thereby increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.